No Future For Two
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: The final battle is done....but were the avatar and his friends victorious?WARNING CHARACTER DEATH


No Future For Two

'_M__other…' Katara felt her eyes well with tears. ' I've failed you. I couldn't protect anyone!' Aang's broken body lay crumpled next to her, his blood soaking the dirt-packed ground around him. Not to far away from his body was Toph, reaching with her hand weakly toward the cold body of her older brother, who had taken a killing blow to save her. Katara herself was fatally wounded, a deep gash in her side with scratches, bruises and a large, third-degree burn on her form. She no longer wanted to live as she saw the light die in her only friend left. The light fade from a child who had yet to experience life's bounty. Blood leaked from the corner of her lips._

"_Toph…" She whispered, eyes glazing as a figure stood over her. The only thing she saw was an angry red and gold color. She whimpered, curling in slightly as the red reminded her of the fire that had taken her friends, as well as caused her physical pain. Suki had died the day before of an infected wound from the past, leaving a broken, yet determined Sokka._

_So determined was he that he gave up his life to protect the only other girl he loved platonically. _

"_Sokka… Aang!" The salty, hot tears left tracks down her face, burning her wounds. She whimpered further, softly. Her vision cleared as she struggled against oncoming darkness. The red and gold became a scarred, hesitating face. Zuko. Son of the man she fought. Supporter and loyal component in the downfall of the avatar, of the only savior left. The tears came heavier. The man that had sworn loyalty to her, and the love that they had shared._

' _Such lies…I was such a fool.' Her mind whispered. ' To believe that he could love me, his opposite…a water bender.' She longed to disagree…but couldn't find the heart. The evidence was in the blood littering the battlefield, the smell of death that surrounded her. The elixir of life's liquid that seeped out of her body. His eyes held emotions, emotions that meant nothing to her. Emotions she shouldn't care about._

_But she did._

_A heavy breath left her shakily, gagging on her own blood and spitting out the dark goop. The tears fell relentlessly, with no sign of a break anytime near. A sob broke through her throat, making her regurgitate contents her stomach didn't have._

"_Katara." His voice implied something she had no mind to process. Her gut twisted with the irony. He said her name like he really was sorry. _

"_Don't. You. Dare." Her voice was weak, and she winced with each spoken word. Her canteen lay empty eight meters to her right, only a sip of water left. Then again, who cared? She was going to die happily, reunited with her friends, and the only people who truly loved her. Sokka. Mother. Father. Toph. Aang. Suki. Yue. Jet. Haru. The people she loved back._

"_Katara, I-"_

"_NO!" She hacked. "Don't talk-to me-you-TRAITOR!!!" She hacked and hacked, getting lightheaded while hoping to die quickly. Zuko did nothing, worry in his eyes, though it was covered by annoyance. Why didn't she get it? Everything he did…everyone he killed…_

_It was all for her. For their future together to be secured in luxury. So neither of them had to work, and could spend all day with their future children, and each other. Why couldn't she see that? He watched as she collapsed, her eyes dulling with her lips pulled in a small, peaceful yet troubled, smile. A few tears ran down her cheeks and into her long, tangled hair. His eyes filled with tears, both mourning and angry. She hadn't healed herself, hadn't said goodbye… hadn't said she loved him. He knew she could've saved herself with the water left in the canteen and the water in a small puddle not far from them- but she didn't._

_And she was happy about it. He would never forgive Azula for wounding her, but he would also never forgive her, for not healing herself like she should've. He was not at fault. He did nothing wrong except try to secure their future together as a happy, married couple with kids on the way._

_He walked away stiffly. She blacked out, giving into the beckoning darkness, and embracing the eternal sleep she yearned for._

What did ya think? Good? Bad? I may continue it, or it may stay a one-shot, depending on the feedback. I have some ideas already, so, please, review so I know if you want more!

Onegai shimasu!!


End file.
